The present invention relates to new processes for the preparation of substituted benzimidazole compounds.
Certain substituted benzimidazole nucleosides have been shown to possess antiviral activity. PCT Publication No. WO 98/56761 teaches a series of substituted benzimidazole pyranosyls having antiviral activity, and processes for preparing the same. PCT Publication Nos. WO 92/07867, 96/01833, 97/25337, 99/06424 teach a series of substituted benzimidazole furanosyls, including substituted benzimidazole furanosyls having antiviral activity, and processes for preparing the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,079 is directed toward a process for the preparation of benzimidazolones. E. Kawashima, et al. Heterocyclic Compounds 4:24-26 (1991), relates to a process for preparing 2,5,6-trichlorobenzimidazole. L Townsend, J. Med. Chem. 38:4098 (1995), relates to a process for synthesizing certain 2,5,6-trihalo-1-(β-D-ribofuranosyl)benzimidazoles.